iZap
by Cloud678
Summary: A Seddie story with a little Jarly based off a game called zap. Currently on hiatus but thanks to those who still like it.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Seddie story with a little Jarly. This is based off my love for iCarly, Seddie, and of a game that was popular at my school last year called zap. When bold letters appear it means we switch from person to person but not always in POV. More details about the game in the story which begins, now!

**iZap**

Sam walked into her school, or as she called it the land of boring things and dorks. Her mom had been asleep when she had woken up so Sam had to get ready by herself and wake up her mom who was only half awake on the drive to school. Ugh, she thought, she hadn't gotten enough coffee that morning so she was going to more cranky than usual, oh well Freddie's downfall not hers. She walked to her locker only to see it blocked by some new girl.

"Oh hey!" Carly said almost too perky for Sam to believe possible for a morning at school.

"Who's the new chick?"

"This is Susan, she just moved here." (A/N: Susan is my char)

"Well no duh."

"Well I thought it'd be nice if I showed her around on her first day."

"Carls, you show every new girl around school."

"Not the obnoxious ones, and anyway Susan was going to show me a new game."

"Does it involve meat?" Sam said which got her a flick on the forehead.

"Sorry Sam but no. It's called zap an-"

"Hi guys!" Freddie said walking up to the group of girls, "Who's she?"

"This is Susan and she was about to tell us about this new game."

"Oh, sorry." Freddie said as he realized he'd interrupted her.

"As I was saying, this game is called zap and here's how it works. First someone writes zap on the back of your hand. Then they write someone's name and a time on their palm."

"Okay, so what does the time and name do?" Sam asked.

"Well the person can't look at a clock until the time on their hand has passed otherwise they have to ask the person who's name is written on their hand out."

"I sorta get it," Carly said, "Can you do it to me?"

"Sure." Susan said grabbing a black pen and began writing on Carly's hand.

"You're a lefty?" Freddie asked

"Yeah, why?" (A/N: I actually am a lefty and proud of it!)

"I've always wanted to be a lefty." Freddie said leaving a puzzled look on Susan's face.

"Freddie, don't scare the new kid with your dorkiness."

"I resent that!"

"I resent having you around!"

"Do they always fight?" Susan asked Carly.

"Yeah, but I think they really like each other deep down."

"Then gives me an idea…" Susan said getting an evil grin on her face. Carly looked at her for a moment then understood what she was going to do.

"Hey guys!" Susan practically had to scream to get the two arguing teens to stop. "You guys wanna get zapped?"

"Sure." Both teens said

"Hey Carly can you do Freddie's for me?" Susan asked throwing a pen to her.

"Sure, and I know just who to put." Carly said knowing who Susan would put on Sam's hand.

"Hey Carls, you never told us what's written on your hand."

"Um, Jake Crandell?!" Carly nearly screamed.

"Well at least you like him." Sam said trying to look on the bright side of things for her friend. That's when the bell rang.

"Well I'll take Susan to her class." Carly said grabbing the girls hand and running off. Sam looked around to see if Freddie had left and he had. She then saw Miss. Briggs walking with her blow horn yelling at other children. Sam did not want to be one of those kids and hurried to her first class.

When she finally got there she looked at her hand which read, Freddie Benson 9:00 pm.

"What?!" Sam muttered to herself cursing this zap game and the new girl.

* * *

Freddie had just finished taking notes and decided to see what Carly had written. Sam Puckett 9:30 pm. Why would Carly do that, she knew that he despised Sam and why did she and Susan know what to write, did they plan this or something? Freddie thought, the urge to look and see how much more class time he had was strong but not as strong as him not wanting to ask Sam out.

"Aww man!" Freddie grumbled and resumed taking notes.

* * *

**Sam: Is there going to be any fluff between me and Freddie?**

**Me: Um I hadn't thought of that but thanks for the idea!**

**Sam: Ugh**

Well there's my first chapter, I hope you guys liked it. Review and tell me what you think, but no flames.


	2. Chapter 2

Hooray the second chapter is up!

Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly (If I did there would be flying monkeys and purple penguins in it more)

**At lunch...**

Carly sat down at her usual table and poked what looked like meatloaf with her fork.

"Hi." Sam said sitting down.

"Game bothering you?"

"Yes! The girl's new and I already don't like her."

"Is it because of who she zapped you for?"

Sam just nodded, "Wait how do you know who I got zapped for?"

"She told me."

"Can I know?" Freddie asked coming to sit next to Sam.

"No, now eat your lunch before I stuff it down your pants!"

"Is she that mad about it?"

"Yeah so you like who I zapped you for?"

"No. Where is Susan anyway?"

"Over there in a mob of children who want to be zapped." Carly said pointing with her fork to the growing mob of children.

"I think we should help her."

"Yeah you go do that Freddork."

"I will." He said walking over to the mob only he couldn't push through.

"I'm going to go help." Carly said getting up and hurrying over to Freddie and helping him push through.

"Oh well for them." Sam said taking Freddie's pork chops.

After Sam finished Freddie's pork chops they still hadn't returned and the mob was only a little smaller. Sam got up and pushed kids away to see what was taking so long. They hadn't dragged Susan out but were writing zaps on kids hands.

"Hey! Hey! If you guys don't leave them alone in ten seconds I'm gonna-" Sam didn't get to finish because every kid had fled.

"Thanks for that." Susan said as she sat down next to Carly.

"Yeah yeah. You guys did that the hard way though."

"Well we're not as mean as you."

"You mean strong right Freddork?"

"Freddork?"

"His real name is Fredward."

The three girls started laughing and Freddie had his head down and noticed something missing from his lunch.

"My pork chops!"

"They were tasty." Sam said finishing her own pork chops.

"Great now I hardly have a lunch!"

Sam reached over and took his jello cup, "Now you have no lunch!"

"Augh!"

"You're welcome."

Sam looked pleased with herself, Freddie looked like he could explode, and Carly looked annoyed.

"Here Freddie." Susan said handing him her lunch.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I don't think I would've liked it anyway."

"Thanks. At least she's nice."

"I don't have to be nice."

"No, you have to be obnoxious!"

"Here we go again." Carly said rolling her eyes.

* * *

**Freddie's POV**

(A/N: Thoughts will be italicized)

_Why does she do this to me? She always picks on me, and now she's gotten worse! Why do I even fight back? Do I like the fighting? Do I like her? Eww no, but she does look nice. Gah, bad thoughts, bad thoughts!_

"Carly will never love you!"

"I'm over her!"

"Yeah right."

* * *

**Sam's POV**

_So the dork's finally over Carly. I guess he likes that new girl or some bitch. Well why do I care? I know I don't. Do I? Do I like him? Well, he is a little cuter... No! Yuck! Gross! Great now I might gag, I think..._

"You are so mean!"

"Yet you still hang out with me."

_Gotcha._

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Well only cause we- Well it's cause..."

"You can't think of a reason."

"You can't think of anything besides meat!"

"Meat's good!"

Just then the bell rang and both teens looked up at the clock to see lunch was over.

"NO!"

"Crap."

Susan and Carly just looked at each other and smiled.

* * *

Ooh! They both looked and now they have to ask each other out! It seems Carly and Susan's plan will work! Or will it?

**Sam: It better not**

Me: Says you!

**Sam: Augh! Well review people. Or else**

Me: Sam...


	3. AN

Okay, I'm sorry that this is only an authors note, but I've been banned from the computer and I'm doing something for my mom right now. I'm glad you guys like my story and I'm sorry I can't update anytime soon and my mom should be back any second, thanks again for all of your support and I promise to update when I can.


	4. Chapter 3

Hurray I'm back for a day!

Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly

* * *

Sam's POV

I can't believe that stupid new girl! Now I have to ask out Freddie?!?! Eww, the thought makes me gag. Huh, is Mrs. Briggs calling me? Well I guess so.

"Uh true, 1943?" I said blankly.

"No Samantha, I was asking what was the religon called if they believe in many gods."

"Uh, I don't know."

"Well then I sudgest you pay attention." Mrs. Briggs said as she returned to writing on the board.

I continued to think about what I was going to do. Maybe I would threaten Freddie to say no. Well wait, why do I think he'd say yes? Could it be the way he was looking at me during lunch? I guess. It was weird though, he was just staring at me for a little bit like he does at Carly. He can't like me, can he? I can't like him, can I? Ugh too many questions!

* * *

Carly's POV

Oh, I want to ask Jake out but I'm too nervous. Why did I look at a clock on purpose? Well at least I have the whole class to think about it. Okay, so I go up to him and ask if he wants to go out. No that's a bad idea, what if he's surrounded by other girls? You can't just walk up to a guy like him and ask him out, can you? No I don't think you can it's just too embarrassing. Maybe I'll ask him to meet me in private, yeah then I ask him out!

* * *

Freddie's POV

Why me? Why do I have to ask Sam out? I know that she'll probably say no, but I guess I don't want her to. It's just too weird. I mean we've always been on the verge of aquaintence and enemy. I guess I just want to be more than that. Is it wrong? I doesn't feel wrong and class is almost done, I've got to know what I'm going to say. How about, hey Sam I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me? Will it work? Well I guess I won't know until I ask her.

* * *

I am very sorry that it's so short but I promise to make the next chapter bigger and better! Oh and if you like TDI then I'm starting to write a story that won't be published until I can get a full day on the computer.


End file.
